abusive
by supersayiansarah
Summary: usagi is abused and kills her self but what will happen next?


Sarah: Hi peeps!  
Goten: What dose peeps mean?  
Sarah: It means people.  
Goten: why dont you say people?  
Sarah: I like peeps better.  
Goten:ok.  
Sarah: Hey goten you wanna do the disclamer?  
Goten: Sure!  
Sarah: *hands goten a piece of paper.*  
Goten: SARAH DOSENT OWN SHIT! DONT SEW!  
Sarah: I should of changed those bad words! now im gonna get in trouble! Shit!  
Chichi:*Storms onto the stage mad as hell* WERE IS SHE!  
Sarah: Have fun reading! i have to deal with a mad chichi!*gulp* wish me luck! ^*^  
  
  
An abusing relation ship.  
  
  
*usagis pov(point of view)  
  
I was sitting in the park in the hollow old tree. I had cuts and bruses all  
over. Mamoru had hurt me again. He always did this. My friends had all turned aganst  
me. I had no were to go. He hated me even more scince that time......  
*Flash back*  
  
Mamoru had gone out drinking again with his friend and had ordered me to stay  
at his apartment. I stayed almost to the time he said he would be back and i tried to  
leave. He was walking down the hall at that moment. I tried to run but he saw me and   
started to chase me. I knew what would happen. He grabed my wrist so hard that I  
thought that it would break. He pulled me back into him apartment and started choking  
me. He took his free hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out hid dagger. The  
next thing i know i feel myself pulled away from the wall and he takes the dagger to  
my thought. "Were did you think you were going?" He sneered. "N-n-n-no were." I   
stammered. He gave a crazed laugh at this and than felt a sharp pain in my back. It   
started to spred all over and I saw mamoru waving a bloodied dagger in my face. I   
stared in shock. He then took the dagger to my throught and dragged it slowly and   
lightly over my skin. Not lightly enough. It cut through my skin and I almost passed  
out from the pain. "I wouldent pass out if I were you." He sneered. "I might   
*accedently* hurt you" He laughed. I fought to keep awake. The next thing was even  
more horrifing than the last. He got this crazed look on his face and started acting  
like he cared. "Hey usagi baby. Did i ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked  
in a fake loving voice. 'Oh no! i know what hes doing! Please! Ok God let some one  
come soon.' I thought to my self. I looked up to him terrified. The next thing I know  
He's forcing him self on me. I cant do any thing from the loss of blood and the lack  
of energy. I use what ever energy i have left to resist. I use up all my remaing  
stregnth in about 1 min. I pass out from the lack of energy. I guess he thougt is was  
boring tring to rape a passed out girl cause he droped me and went to lay down. I   
awoke in the morning still were he had dropped me. I tried to sit up but couldent   
move. "Glad to see you are awake." Mamoru said. "You bitchy mom called to ask if i'd  
seen you lately and i said no. I think it was the way i said it that made her   
suspicious. Get up and go next door. Its open and no one lives there. GO NOW!" He  
yelled at me. I cralled out into the hall and insted of going next door i cralled to  
the elevator. They had benches there and i layed down on one. I pressed the ground  
button before passing out. I awoke again in the hospitle. My mom said that she had   
found me on her way up. I told her what happened and she got the poliece over there.  
My *Friends* didnt beleave me at all. They said i framed him and didnt talk to me   
any more. He went tot jail and a year later was released. He sabotaged my mom car  
and she and my dad and brother all died in a car crash. Ever scince then he had   
beat me every night. I had lost my verginity over 72 times if that was possible.  
I had no friends left. All of them had been murdered some how by mamoru. I was all  
alone.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
Alone. That word sent chills up my spine. It was true. I was alone. I had  
no body. No body to love me. Love. I had none any more. Thats why i was here. I had  
come here to kill myself. I took the knife i had stolen and before i could think  
what i was doing i plunged though my stomach.  
  
  
Sarah: *looks up from hospitle bed* Chichi got mad.  
Serenty: *stick out hand and heals wounds*  
Sarah: Thanks! any way what did you think of the story?  
Serenty: I like it.  
Sarah: Thanks! Tell me what you think! Review!  
Serenty: Dont you think you should ask for them to review?  
Sarah: What ever. This chapter is dedicated to my brother who so *Willingly* let me join  
there bowling team. Its call the 4 saiyans. Were all major Dbz fans! Its me, Carl(my  
brother) ,Allen (his friend) ,And mark (The guy i like). We make one killer team.  
Serenty: I wont show up in the next chapter unless you ask politely.   
Sarah: Ok ok al ready. PLEASE Review! Better?  
Serenty: Much!  
Sarah: ^*^ 


End file.
